You Can't Save Everyone Clark
by ConnorFilm
Summary: In seconds, Clark became the person who saved Metropolis, the person who had killed the last of his kind, the person who took the responsibility of the world's safety onto his shoulders. What transpires after the ending of Man of Steel.
1. Chapter 1: You Can't Save Everyone Clark

The resounding snap of cartilage and bone reverberated throughout the train station. Kal heard the crack of bone play repeatedly in his mind. He watched Zod's eyes flicker, the red, devilish light quickly fading, the smoke quickly dissipating. Zod's corpse fell into a crumpled heap on the cracked and ruined marble floor. Kal's legs became weak. The man of steel felt feeblish, he dropped to his knees, surveying the actions he unwilling just took. He had killed another soul, another human being. He had killed his own kind, the last of his kind. He looked down at his hands, looked across the room to the distraught family hurrying away from the hell they just witnessed. Kal stared at Zod's body and screamed bloody murder. He was a monster, he was no better than Zod. What would his father have thought? Would Jor-El have approved of what was necessary? What if his sweet mother had witnessed this ghastly sight?

Kal felt his mind unravel, countless thoughts swirling around in his head. Damage. Chaos. Fear. He had stopped Zod, he had stopped the world engine, stopped his fellow race's brutally homicidal plan. But at what cost? The damage to parts of the city were horrific, something morbidly out of 9/11. He turned his head and unexpectedly saw HER. Lois, the woman who had gone through this ordeal with him, the woman who had trusted him and his secret, who had canned a story that would have erupted her and him into the spotlight. All because she had believed in him, believed in what he was capable of.

Lois watched Clark apprehensively. Physically and mentally the man was an utter mess. She eased closer towards the disarray and rubble, and saw the lone tear stream down Kal's face. Lois's heart crumbled to pieces at the sight of this strong and seemingly indestructible man falter. But even the most invulnerable being still had feelings, still could be crushed emotionally. Lois didn't know what it was. Pity? No, it wasn't pity. She simply felt this undeniable urge to grab onto Clark, hold him near her chest, and comfort him. Clark swiftly latched on, clutching at her army air jumpsuit. She caressed her hands through his curly gelled hair, trying her best to calm him down, to let him know everything was okay, even if it wasn't. Her slow but steady breaths both soothed them. The two felt connected, their body's pressed against each other created a heat, an emotional bond. Kal's mind slowly drifted away from the death and destruction that surrounded him. He blocked out the ghastly sights and instead focused on this moment, on her. He closed his tired crystal blue eyes, and regulated his breathing, focusing on nothing but her.

The amount of time that past before Kal opened his eyes was unknown to him. He let out a deep breath of air and gently released his grip on Lois and turned his head up to gaze at her. Her face was hesitant, but full of hopefulness. She patted down his hair, and ran her hands down to his shoulders. She wasn't ready to let go of him, not yet.

Kal broke the silence.

"I…killed him…I'm a-"

"You are a hero Clark. You did what was necessary."

"I could have flown him away, it didn't-"

"Zod was never going to stop. Never. Don't beat yourself up Clark. You did the right thing"

"Lois…so many people…dead because of ME."

Lois swiftly knelt down to his level grabbing his face in her hands, his stubble scratching against her soft skin.

"Listen here and listen good Clark, cause I damn well will not be repeating myself. You stopped him, you saved us. You may be this Superman, you may have powers beyond belief, but not even you can save everyone Clark. You can try your absolute best, but you cannot save every single person in peril. It's about the good you inspire, about that hope you were telling me about back in the integration room."

Clark beheld the inspiring radiance she emitted. Her hair was a haggard mess, and she needed a good eight hours of sleep, but she was still ravishing, still absolutely beautiful inside and out. He smiled meekly and took her words to heart. He would improve; he would get better at being this so called "Superman", this superior being that he was currently viewed as.

"Are we clear Clark?"

Kal is shaken out of his daydreaming thoughts about her. He nods his head and flashes a weak smile.

"Thank you Lois, thank you for believing in me."

"Start by believing in yourself Clark."

Kal kissed her on the forehead and slowly stood up. He extended his arm and helped her up.

The two gazed into each other's eyes. It was peculiar yet undeniably fulfilling how they could get lost in each other without uttering a word. Kal felt such a sense of serenity when he was with her.

The sounds of panic and helplessness were bombastically brought back into his attention as Kal opened his ears up to the city.

"Lois, I have to go and help survivors. I-"

"Go, we'll talk later okay?"

Kal nodded, smiling, and was off, up, up, and away.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Planet

Lois feverishly typed away at her computer screen. She was nervous, and Lois Lane was rarely ever nervous. As she typed away, she continued glancing around, waiting to catch a sight of him. This was a crazy scheme, but if all the elements fell together just right, it would pull itself off brilliantly, with no one being the wiser. The next time she looked away from her computer screen, she saw the infamous Steve Lombard stride her way. The star reporter tried her very best to subtly roll her eyes. Steve was a go getter; Lois would give the sports journalist that. But the man just couldn't catch a hint to save his damn life.

"Come on Lois, when are you going to throw me a bone? Court side seats to the game tonight, what do ya say?"

Lois tried her best to ignore him, continuing to type away on her computer, "I say you should go back to trolling the intern pool, you'll probably have more luck."

Lois passed a paper to one of the Planet's interns, Jenny; and immediately realized what she said.

Lois bowed her head smiling softly, "Sorry".

Jenny rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself. Lois had spent enough time with Steve in the office to know that he had that go big or go home attitude, so she wasn't at all surprised when the practically begging reporter turned to Jenny, "Court Side?"

Jenny shook her head laughing.

Two women on the same mindset, Lois and Jenny turned the sad dog away in unison snickering, "Don't".

The three were shaken out of their amusing banter as their boss; Editor in Chief Perry White strode into the room with a very unfashionably dressed man who wore unusually dated, circle rimmed, thick eyeglasses.

Lois nearly lost her breath at the sight of Clark in the getup. She tried unsuccessfully to hide the huge smile on her face, burying herself into the paperwork strewn on her desk.

"Lombard. Lane. I want you to meet our new stringer, want you to show him the ropes, this is Clark Kent."

Clark stepped into view in front of the three employees; he smiled slightly as he stole a glance at Lois in her natural environment.

Perry speedily walked back to his office as he nodded to Clark, "Good luck kid".

Steve suppressed the grin on his face, this Clark Kent guy looked like a total dweeb.

He nevertheless nodded to the man playing polite, "Steve."

Clark tightened his lips and smiled neutrally to Steve, "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

The pair's conversation was interrupted as Lois arose from her journalist throne and sauntered towards the newbie.

Lois extended her arm, trying her best to articulate to the surrounding employees that the two had never encountered each other.

In an authoritative tone Lois introduced herself, "Lois Lane. Welcome to the Planet."

Clark and Lois's hands intertwined in the snug handshake, sending memories and thoughts rushing back into Lane's mind. His grip on her hand was tight, warm, yet also comfortingly gentle.

Clark gawked at her for a second, smiling at the double meaning of her phrase.

Closing his mouth, he starred down at the ground and back up to his new co-worker.

With a nod of his head Clark smiled, "Glad to be here Lois."

Lois couldn't suppress the smile escaping her lips anymore and grinned back at her savior, her newfound friend. Clark let go of her hand and flashed his boyish smile, beaming at the woman who had believed, comforted, and understood him.

"Come on Kent; let me show you around the building. I go pretty fast though, try and keep up alright?"

Clark chuckled, pushing his glasses up against the bridge of his nose, and raced after Lois as she made her way towards the copying/lamination room.

"Twenty bucks says our new intern Jimmy still hasn't refilled the toner in the printer room. I swear that boy…"

For the next fifteen minutes, Lois Lane gave Clark the fast, to the point, condensed tour of the Daily Planet. As she showed him the different sections and office rooms Clark felt a sense of normalcy. To be able to say he had a fortified job was relishing to the longed outcast. No longer was he going from place to place, state to state, job to job, alias to alias. For the first time in his life Clark felt apart of something, no longer did he feel like the outsider looking in. He would always be an outsider to an extent, but now he had a purpose in his life, he had sanctity.

The whole situation felt fantastically outlandish to Lois. Her co-worker was this "Superman", this alien being from another world, another civilization. Lois felt like she was part of the biggest conspiracy plot of the past century. No one would ever dare look for an alien being to be working in a newspaper corporation. So far it seemed no employees were giving Clark any second looks. The getup was subtly genius. Mess up the hair; give it body and curl, check. Slouch over and hide your greek-god build, check. And the final piece to the master disguise, hide your face behind some unusually thick-rimmed glasses, check. The glasses were all Lois's idea. She prided herself in that. Clark outshined himself though, finding the dorkiest pair of glasses possible. It all converged together perfectly.

"And that's about it Mr. Kent, any questions?"

She turned around and saw him ripping his clothes off, flying out the break room window in a red & blue blur to save an innocent bystander getting mugged by the First Bank.

She rolled her eyes smiling, it was going to take some time to get used to that everyday.

Perry White came into the breakroom, "Lois have you seen Kent? He needs to finish signing his paperwork."

"You know Chief you just missed him, he had to step out and get a breath of fresh air."


End file.
